ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Extreme Wrestling Corporation (EWC)
Extreme Wrestling Corporation('''EWC) is an internet roleplay e-fed that was started in late March of 1997 as a result of its owner, Danny Mac's, (former e-wrestler of the HCW) decision to make his own e-fed using wrestlers of the slowly failing HardCoreWrestling(HCW) and incorparating newcomers while also evolving the game from email and plain text based to helping create forums for eWrestling. This is one of the few federations that have lasted more than 5 years because of a dedicated set of wrestlers and staff. EWC has been around for approximatly 10 years. The EWC is ALWAYS looking for new talent to join the family. Not only does the EWC have a large Roster Base but also has a larger then most community Show Schedule ---- The EWC follows a weekly schedule for shows and PPVs. The Flagship show is known as Monday Night Brawl. This has been the only show to last the tests of time and has been around for ten years. In 2006, we saw a change of Thursday Night Rampage move to Fridays forming what we now know as FN'R. The ratings have increased weekly and it stands as one of the most watched shows on Friday Nights. Each Brand has its own dedicated Staff and Roster along with its own titles. Each show is also able to host its own Pay Per Views while also taking part in joint pay per views Titles ---- The EWC has Nine (9) active titles. Four for each show and then one joint championship. The break down is like this: MONDAY NIGHT BRAWL * EWC Championship * Hardcore Championship * International Championship * North American Championship FRIDAY NIGHT RAMPAGE * World Heavyweight Championship * Division X Championship * United States Championship * Television Championship JOINT TITLES * Tag Team Championships EWC Title History ---- COMING SOON Current Roster ---- BRAND: Monday Night Brawl MEMBERS: 25 * BDC * BigMac * Deadeye Proteus * Doug Jones * Gladiator * Hopper Rose * Hurricane Jeff * Jamal Carter * Jason Walker * Jay Cee * Jay Reynolds * Jesse Nuñez * Joey Orsome * Lance Fiennes * Moses Lake * Mr. X * Nick Logan * Phillip Rocca * Salty Jones * Sean Ferguson * Snoop Jackson * StreetWalker * The Beast * Tim Rothman * Tommy Aero BRAND: Friday Night Rampage MEMBERS: 24 * Alexander Dreadnaught * The Anarchist * Angel * Big Evil * Blade * Blood Streams * Cameron Hayden * Damien Arkaine * Darius Miles * Draven * Ebon * El Chupacabra * Jackal * Jason Burgess * Maddog * Nathan Doe * Nathaniel Broadway * Nick Sickk * Serial Killer * Shadow Man * Tommy Victor * Victor Hades * Violator * Not on the list and know you should be? Add yourself HALL OF FAME ---- * Black Ninja Inducted December 2003 * BigMac Inducted December 2004 * FBI Inducted December 2005 * Steve "The Predator" Bennett Inducted December 2005 * Kid Cactus Inducted December 2005 * Memphis Reigns Special Inductee March 2006 * The Rev Inducted December 2006 * Gladiator Inducted December 2006 * Hurricane Jeff Inducted December 2006 * Mystery Man Inducted December 2006 * Michael Saint Inducted March 30th 2007 Category:Active federations Category:Federations PAY-PER-VIEW Listings NEW 2007 ORDER * JANUARY - HARDCORE REVOLUTION - MNB AT&T Center San Antonio, Texas * FEBRUARY - MELTDOWN - FN'R Scottrade Center St. Louis, Missouri * FEBRUARY - ST.VALENTINES DAY MASSACRE - WNW * MARCH 31st - STRANGLEMANIA 5 - ALL Staples Center Los Angeles, California * APRIL 29th - RUMBLE IN THE BRONX - ALL Philips Arena Atlanta, Georgia * MAY 27th - UNCENSORED - WNW Air Canada Centre Toronto, Ontario * JUNE 24th - ONE NIGHT ENCOUNTER - MNB MTS Centre Winnipeg, Manitoba * JULY 1st - SCARS & STRIPES - FN'R HP Pavilion San Jose, California * JULY 29th - BREAKDOWN - WNW Tokyo, Japan * AUGUST 26th - NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS 9 - ALL Ford Field Detroit, Michigan * SEPTEMBER 30th - BATTLE GROUNDS 9- MNB AND FN'R Toyota Center Houston, Texas * OCTOBER 28th - STABLEWARS 9 - ALL Madison Square Garden New York City, New York * NOVEMBER 25th - KING OF THE CAGE 2007- ALL Hammerstein Ballroom Manhattan, New York * DECEMBER 16th - WRESTLEFEST 9 - ALL Giant Center Hershey, Pennsylvania * Notes These pay-per-view events could switch from either brand to the opposite brand. StrangleMania, Night of Champions, King of the Cage, StableWars & WrestleFest are joint productions of BRAWL, WARFARE and RAMPAGE. These events could also change dates making them occur in a different month. The month of March is usually reserved for the flagship pay-per-view StrangleMania although sometimes StrangleMania is broadcast early in the month of April. EWC Match List ---- In the world of Wrestling there are SOOOOOO many types of matches. Standard matches these days are just way to boring. So to improve your skills, endurance and durability it's wise to diversify yourself in many different types of maches. This will also increase your popularity with the public...if you do it right that is! At the bottom area of this section you will find EXCLUSIVE TO EWC ONLY matches that are...well...a bit "out there" Standard Match - Just a normal 3 count match. No rules apply. Note: It is 4 count in Mexico - it is much more difficult to an pin opponent this way Street Fight - No Disqualification match. Person who gets pinfall or submission wins. (Just as no disqualification match) 1st Blood - First person that bleeds loses. 2 out of 3 Falls - First person to score 2 pin falls or submissions wins. Fatal Four Way (Four Corners) - First person to score the first pin or submission wins. Ambulance Match - Throw your opponent into the back of an ambulance then close the door wins. Bar Room Brawl - Hardcore match that starts in a Bar. Barbed Wire Cage Match - Cage wrapped in barbed wire. Barbed Wire Rope Match - Ropes are replaced with barbed wire. Over the Top Battle Royal - Last person in the ring after eliminating everyone over the top rope. There can be a tag team Battle Royal. The wrestlers either enter the ring in certain periods of time (EwC Rumble in the Bronx) or start in one or two rings at the same time (WCW World War 3) Blood Bath Match - Loser passes out due to loss of blood. Boiler Room Brawl - No rules, first person to get out of the broiler room wins. Buried Alive - First person to bury their opponent in the provided hole wins. (Just as graveyard match) Cage Match - This match takes place inside a 15' steel cage with an open top. There are two types of cage matches. The traditional cage match is won by being the first wrestler to escape the cage and have both feet touch the floor. The other variation is basically a One fall match inside a cage. Car Trunk Match - Throw your opponent into a car trunk and close it wins Casket Match - First person to be put in a casket and have the top closed loses Chain Match (Variations: Strap, Collar Match) - A match that ends when a wrestler touches all four turnbuckles a row. Before the match opponents are strapped with collars that the chain is attached to. Death Match - Some Sort Of Mix Of Standard And Last Man Standing Matches. After The Pin, The Wrestler Has To Stand Down For 10 Seconds To Win Dumpster Match - First person to lock their opponent in a dumpster wins Flaming Dumpster Match - Throw opponent into the dumpster and set it on fire wins Elimination Match - Team Or Multiple Wrestler Match. The Rules Differ Depending On A Match. In Multiple Wrestler Match The Person That Gets Pinned Leaves The Ring; The Others Continue To Wrestle. In A Multiple Team Match The Team Which Member Is Pinned Leaves The Ring. The Exclusion Is Two Team Match, For Example, WWE's Infamous Survivor Series (4-on-4) and EwC's StableWars - Wrestlers Are Eliminated One By One. Empty Arena - Wrestlers fight in an empty arena with no fans Falls Count Anywhere - Pins or submissions anywhere Flag Match - First person that gets their flag wins Flaming Casket Match - Put opponent in casket then light it on fire to win Flaming Hell in a Cell - A Cell That's On Fire Flaming Table - Put your opponent through a flaming table to win Glass Table - Put your opponent through a table that's covered in glass Handcuff Match - Handcuff opponent to win Hell On Top Of A Cell - Fight on top of a cell, if you fall you have 10 seconds to get on the cell I Quit Match - Make Your Opponent Say "I Quit" To Win Inferno Match - Fire surrounding the fire, first person to be set on fire loses Intergender Tag Match - A Standard Tag Team Match, But One Member OF Each Team Is Definitely A Woman Iron Man Match - A Specified Time (Usually, An Hour) Match. The Wrestler, Who Pins His Opponent Most Times Wins Ladder Match - Wrestler has to climb to the top and get the belt or money to win Last Man Standing Match - Match Goes Until One person Stands Down For A 10 count Lumberjack Match - A Standard Match With People Who Surround The Ring. The Wrestler, Who Falls Over The Top Gets Beating From Them No Holds Barred - No rules Something On a Pole Match - There is a pole on one of the corner turnbuckles, with some object hanging on it. The first person to get that thing, wins the match. Submission Match - Win by submission only Table Match - Put opponent through a table to win Tag Team Match - A match in which two teams of wrestlers face each other. Only one wrestler from each team is allowed in the ring at a time. The others wait on the apron outside the ropes. Interference from a team member will not end the match in a disqualification. That wrestler will be escorted back to his/her corner. Tag Team Cage - This match takes place inside a 15' steel cage with an open top. There are two types of cage matches. The traditional cage match is won by being both team members to escape the cage and have both feet touch the floor. The other variation is basically a One fall match inside a cage. Tag Team Ladder - First person that climbs then ladder and gets the belt or money wins match for his team TLC - Tables, Ladders, Chairs match - Hardcore 3 Tag Teams Match, first person to get the belt hanging above the ring wins TLCC - Tables, Ladders, Chairs, Canes match. Hardcore 3 Tag Teams Match, first person to get the belt above the ring wins Triple Threat Turmoil - Multiple wrestler (Tag Team) match. But there can not be more than two wrestlers (teams) in the ring at a time. They enter the ring one by one, until they are eliminated. matches War Games - Cage tag match. The wrestlers enter one by one in certain periods of time EXCLUSIVE EWC PPV MATCHES Flaming EwC X Match Description: Competitors are inside the ring which is surrounded by flames. From the rafters, different weapons used in hardcore style matches are lowered on cables. Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-4 Winner Determined By: Set opponent on fire, or opponent is down for a 10 count EwC X Cage Match Description: Competitors are inside the ring which has a steel cage set up all around it. Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-4 Winner Determined By: Hit a move off the top of the cage onto opponent Flaming Trench Warfare Match Description: Competitors are inside the ring. The ring ropes are replaced by barbed wire, and set on fire. In different places both in and around the ring, there are explosives hidden. At times, a ladder may also be placed inside the ring. Event Type: Pay Per View Number of Competitors: 2 Winner Determined By: Pinfall Crazy Train Match Description: Competitors are inside an speeding locomotive, which moves from one city, to the city of the EwC arena. Event Type: Pay Per View (As seen at StrangleMania 5) Number of Competitors: 2 Winner Determined By: Most pinfalls by end or throwing opponent off train Highway to Hell Match Description: Competitors are inside an 18-wheeler, which moves from one city, to the city of the EwC arena. Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2 Winner Determined By: Most pinfalls by end or throwing opponent out of the truck! Death From Above Match Description: Competitors are placed in an enclosed cage high above the ring. There is a single opening in the center of the cage floor through a plate of glass and down into an exploding bed of barbed wire. Event Type: Pay Per View Number of Competitors: 2-3 Winner Determined By: Throwing opponent out of cage High Flying Prison Match Description: Competitors are inside the ring with a ladder. Above the ring, a person is inside a locked cage, suspended in midair. Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 3 Winner Determined By: Unlocking the cage and releasing the person inside Depths of Hell Match Description: Competitors are up in the rafters, high above the ring. Safety harnesses are secured to the competitors. Event Type: Pay Per View Number of Competitors: 2 Winner Determined By: Throwing your opponent off the rafters Rage in the Cage Description: A Hell in a Cell cage wrapped in barb wire, with two garbage cans filled with weapons handcuffed to two turnbuckles of the ring. The key to the lock of the cage is hanging from the top of the cage. The only way to win is to get a ladder from under the ring, climb it, grab the key, and unlock the door, and exit the cage. In stipulation matches something may be substituted for the key like a title belt or contract. Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-4 Taipei Death Match Description: The wrestler's fists are wrapped in tape, dipped in glue, then dipped in glass. When the bell rings, all hell breaks loose. The Glass-Glued fists can be used in any manor, including low blows, blows to the face, ANYTHING GOES!! Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2 Barbed Wire Bat 10,000 Thumbtack Match Description: A solid baseball bat with the end wrapped in barb wire hangs off a pole in a corner of the ring as a box filled with 10,000 thumbtacks lays at ringside. The only way to win is to put your opponent in the box of 10,000 Thumbtacks and to make the pin. The bat is just to make the match a little more brutal than it already is. Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-4 Exploding Turnbuckle Match Description: The Turnbuckles have low Grade explosives in them, but if landed on the right way, can do a lot of damage. This kind of match usually accompanies a Barbed Wire Rope Match or Inferno Match. Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-4 Explosions Match Description: Usually accompanied with barb wire ropes, a large barb wire wrapped explosion board is placed in the ring laced with a small amount of C4. The loser is the man that is blown up. Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-4 Beds of Weapons Description: It is an anything goes match that has beds of thumbtacks, nails, barb wire, glass, and/or lightbulbs. Up to three of these can be involved in the match. These matches usually occur in Deathmatch Title matches or Deathmatches in general. It has been most recently featured in XPW, a federation in California. Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-4 Scaffold Match Description: Tables are set up in the ring, and scaffolding is hung two stories above the ring. The Wrestlers get in the scaffolding, and pound away at each other, trying to make the other fall through the stacked tables below them. Let's hope no one is scared of heights. Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-4 Thumbtack Scaffold Match Description: A Scaffolding Match, only the scaffold is a little lower to the ground and each of the dozens of stacked tables are covered with hundreds of thumbtacks. Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-4 Plates of Glass Scaffold Match Description: It is a normal scaffold match with one, no make that two very dangerous catches. On the two length sides of the scaffold there are long and wide plates of glass suspended in the air over the tables. The only way to win is to throw your opponent off the scaffold through the plate of glass and through the stacked tables!! Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-4 Exploding Ring Scaffold Match Description: There are no tables and the scaffold is placed 40 feet above the ring. The ring itself is laced with C4 explosive. The loser is the man that is thrown off of the scaffold and is blown up by falling onto the exploding ring!! Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-4 Anguish in Chainz Match Description: Two wrestlers are attached by a medium length thick chain by their wrist. There are also choke chains in all corners of the inside of the ring and chains of all sizes all over ringside. Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-4 Total Funeral Match Description: A buried alive match with a twist, a canister of gasoline sits next to the gravesite with a blowtorch. The only way to win, is to bury your opponent alive and to cremate him by lighting him on FIRE!!! Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-4 Born to be Wired Match Description: A Barb Wire Match that contains two barb wire baseball bats in the ring as well as a bed of barb wire. And on the outside of the ring there is a bed of glass! Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-4 Caged Heat Match Description: The ring ropes are removed and a 15 foot high steel cage is all that separates the inside of the ring from the inferno of flames that surrounds the ring. The only way to win is by lighting your opponent on fire or by escaping the cage. Oh, did I mention that the cage itself has been rubbed down...with lighter fluid! Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-4 Electrified Barb Wire Match Description: The ring ropes are replaced with reinforced barb wire that won't break and only bends slightly. In between the barb wire ropes on each side of the ring there are power lines juiced with 15,000 volts of electricity. Wires connect the power lines to the barb wire so each time the barb wire ropes or power lines are touched a mini explosion will take place electrifying whatever touches it. The only way to win the match is by pinfall or by not answering the standing 10 count. Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-4 Death Bed Match Description: The ring ropes are replaced with loose barb wire. BUT, on all four sides of the ring there are four different black wooden beds filled with hardcore items. One side of the ring has a BED OF NAILS, one side of the ring has a BED OF BROKEN GLASS, one side of the ring has a BED OF THUMBTACKS, and another side of the ring has a BED OF LIGHTBULBS!!! Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-4 Exploding Ring Match Description: The ring is transformed into a thin wooden deck with razor wire for ropes. It's scattered with panels of low grade explosives. Both men are blown up but it is the man that gets the pinfall that wins the match. Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-4 Chamber of Horrors Match Description: An Electrified Steel Cage, laced with all kinds of weapons and rolls of barbed wire, and razor wire in and around the ring. A Hell in a Cell cage covers the electrified Cage without a top on it. There are only two ways to win, either by pinfall or by somehow escaping the inescapable cage. Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-4 Stairway to Hell Match Description: Competitors are inside the ring with a ladder. The ladder is covered in flaming barbed wire. Suspended above the ring is either a title belt, or some other object. Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-4 Winner Determined By: Retrieving the object above the ring Rest In Peace Match Description: Competitors are inside the arena. Set up outside the ring is a casket. Next to the ramp, a mound of dirt is also set up. Event Type: Pay Per View Number of Competitors: 2-3 Winner Determined By: Putting opponent in casket and burying casket or other opponent in dirt mound King of Beasts Match Description: Competitors are inside the Lion's Den. Surrounding the top of the Lion's Den, lumberjacks, carrying various weapons, are waiting. Event Type: Pay Per View Number of Competitors: 2 Winner Determined By: Forcing opponent to tap out Now Bend Over (N.B.O.) Match Description: Get bent over in this match and get kicked squarely in your a$$ until you tumble head first out of the ring. YOU MUST answer the 10 count for this match to continue. The superstar in the ring can do ANYTHING to prevent your return as well. Only the winner of this match remains in the EwC. Event Type: ANY Number of Competitors: 2 Winner Determined By: Failure to answer the 10 count. Show Us Your Tits Match Description: Expose your opponent's boobies before she shows us yours. Event Type: ANY Number of Competitors: 2 Winner Determined By: Seeing Tits. Insanity Cage Match Description: The Triple Tier cage is just like the one in WCW, and the rules are basically the same. Start out in the bottom cage, climb a ladder into the second tier, leave through a door and climb up onto the outside of the third tier, where a belt, or object needed to win will be waiting. The differences are that the three cages are three different kinds of hardcore matches and the ending is different as well. The 1st cage is a barb wire match. The 2nd cage is an extreme weapons match featuring barb wire wrapped 2x4's/ baseball bats, kendo sticks, glass bottles, staple guns, sickles, scissors, and steel pipes. The third cage is merely the launching pad for the ending. Because the only way to win is two throw your opponent off the third cage through the STACKED FLAMING TABLES!!! Event Type: Any Number of Competitors: 2-Entire Superstars Roster!